


Sharing the Journey

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock Holmes is a great man, and I think that one day, if we’re very lucky, he might even be a good one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Just another 221 ficlet with thoughts on John's initial reaction to Sherlock.

_“Sherlock Holmes is a great man, and I think that one day, if we’re very lucky, he might even be a good one.”_

It is the people who change us, who alter our perceptions of ourselves and the world that we remember the most.

Within hours of knowing the luminary Sherlock Holmes, Doctor John Watson knows he will remember him for the rest of his life. Though his methods might raise eyebrows in the medical community, John will forever be grateful to Sherlock for ‘curing’ him of his limp, and for bringing true _joie de vivre_ back into his life. For an indeterminable age, John walked through life in the mental equivalent of a computer during hibernation, and Sherlock Holmes is exactly the shock his system needed to come back online.

Sherlock is brash, yet his brilliance lights whichever room he enters and leaves stunned silence in its wake. He is confident, but the rare instances of vulnerability are what endear him to those patient enough to see.

As he searches frantically for him, John thinks about the words Lestrade spoke about the world’s only Consulting Detective, and he runs even faster, looks harder.

That night, John shoots a civilian because he wants Sherlock to have the chance to become a good man, and he wants to help him do it.


End file.
